1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver for driving a gate of a switching element and to a switching power source apparatus having the gate driver.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a gate driver is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-144572. FIG. 1 illustrates another example of a gate driver based on Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200891. In FIG. 1, switches 112, 114, and 116 are turned on in an ON period of a main switching element Q10, to charge a capacitor 115 with a power source voltage 111.
In an OFF period of the main switching element Q10, the switches 112, 114, and 116 are turned off and switches 113 and 117 are turned on. At this time, voltage accumulated in the capacitor 115 is used as a reverse bias power source to turn off the main switching element Q10.
Namely, the main switching element Q10 is turned off without particularly using a power source for supplying negative voltage.